Lose Yourself
by Fear My Awesomeness
Summary: It's Zack and Cody's prom night, and they have no idea where their dates went. Not that they care, since all they really want is each other. But will they confess? Or live their lifes in denial? Oneshot, Twincest, Zack x Cody


**YAY! My first Zack and Cody fic :D**

**I've been so obsessed with the Suite Life lately, that I really wanted to write about it. It's twincest, so if you think that's gross, then take my advice and don't read it. Oh by the way, the twins are about 16 in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zack and Cody. I also don't own the Suite Life. If I did, that would be pretty suite. **

**Get it? Suite xD?(...Okay, not funny…)**

The school senior prom was considered the most important event of the year.

Weeks before it started girls were busy picking the most perfect dress, boys were busy trying to learn how to dance, and even the teachers wouldn't shut up about it in class. It had to be the most perfect, magical night of your life, at least that was what everyone was saying.

That was probably why Zack Martin wasn't exactly happy.

He was standing alone at the corner of the gym, away from all the couples that were happily dancing, and eating a muffin he just found on the floor. You're probably wondering 'He's pretty cute, why doesn't he have a date?' Well, he did have one. He just didn't know where she went, and honestly, he didn't really care.

Now I bet you're wondering 'Why doesn't a popular, girl-crazy guy care where his date went?' That is because a few weeks ago he found out he wasn't really that girl-crazy as people always thought he was.

No, Zack Martin was pretty sure he was gay. Or at least bisexual.

But to be honest, he didn't really care about that either. What really concerned him was the fact he was in love. With his twin brother.

**-ZACK'S POV-**

So I'm standing here, eating my muffin someone dropped on the floor. (Which I honestly couldn't believe, why would anyone drop such a delicious muffin on the floor? That is such a waste) I can't help but smile sadly as my favorite song starts to play. If only I could dance to that song.

Actually, I probably could, but if I walked up to the dance floor alone to dance people will stare at me weirdly. Not that they don't already do that, in fact, I'm quite used to people staring at me like that. It's just that I don't feel like dancing all alone.

So I'm just standing here as the music is playing.

_You're looking kinda anxious with your back up against the wall_

_(Put your back up against the wall, put your back up against the wall)_

_Don't this kinda music make you want to move at all?_

That's when I spot Cody, standing not too far from me talking to Tapeworm.

Ironically, he's leaning against the wall.

I decide going over there would probably more fun than standing here all alone. Especially because I just finished my muffin.

As Tapeworm leaves to go to the buffet table, I walk towards my twin brother.

'Sup Codes?' Wait, did I just say 'Sup Codes'? Oh dear god, that must have sounded lame.

'Nothing much' he answers. Then he looks at me and asks curiously:

'Where did your date go?'

'No idea.'

'Really.'

'Yeah, really.'

'I don't know where mine is either. Do you think they left us and are plotting something against us or something' He asks, chuckling softly at his own lame joke.

'Probably. Better watch our backs' I reply grinning.

_Don't you walk away from me_

_Cause I got to catch you next to me_

_If you gotta game then step to me_

_Just lose them friends and dance with me_

'Hey Cody, remember this song?' I ask suddenly.

Cody frowns. 'Well yes, I remember you were playing baseball using most of my stuff as a ball. The only thing you didn't break was my CD with this song, wasn't it?'

I grin. 'Yep. Wanna dance?'

Immediately after I asked that, I mentally slapped myself.

Did I just ask my twin brother who I have a secret crush on if he wants to dance? If he finds out I have these feelings for him he would probably never want to talk to me again!

If I wasn't to busy mentally shouting at myself for my stupidity, I would have noticed Cody's face turning a little pink.

**-CODY'S POV-**

I don't know why I'm blushing. Lately, I have been feeling a little weird around my twin brother. I'm pretty sure I know what the cause is, but it's hard to believe. I mean, how could someone like their brother more than family?

Plus, I figured that if Zack knew, he would be freaked out for sure.

But why…Why would he ask me to dance with him? Isn't that weird?

Is he drunk maybe?

My brain is telling me to kindly refuse and ask if he perhaps had a little too much punch. Surprisingly, this time I don't listen to my brain.

Actually, I don't even know what I'm doing. I feel my head nodding yes, and before I realize what's going on I notice I'm pulling him towards the dance floor with me. Dear god, what's wrong with me lately?

**-ZACK'S POV-**

I guess I'm too much in shock to do anything as Cody suddenly pulls me towards the dance floor. My cheeks are burning, my head is throbbing and the loud music isn't really helping me think straight.

_Dance next to me, dance next to me_

_Oh please oh please oh can't you see_

_That I've got to catch you baby_

_To lose yourself in meeee…_

I don't know what I'm doing. I just dance, trying desperately to avoid eye contact. This is just too weird. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I just can't help it.

_I must say, that you captivate_

_In so many ways that I can't relate_

_But I want to be your latest date_

_For you girl I would do anything_

I don't think either of us has realized we have moved closer to each other as the song is playing. Reality hits me as I suddenly feel my twin brothers lips pressed against me. I'm aware of every move I make as I close my eyes and kiss back, putting my right arm hesitantly around his waist. I know it's wrong what I'm doing, but why does it feel so right?

I'm too caught up in the kiss that I don't realize the music has stopped playing, until I feel Cody pulling away quickly.

Feeling a little dizzy, I open my eyes. They widen as I notice that everyone is staring at us. I open my mouth to say something, but close it again as no sound comes out. From the corner of my eye I see Cody turning his back to me and running towards the door.

**-CODY'S POV-**

I run quickly out of the door, into the school garden. I collapse onto the ground, shaking heavily. What have I just done?

And why, oh god _why _did the whole school have to witness it?

I'm trying not to burst into tears, but it doesn't work.

This shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't feel this way.

'Cody!'

My eyes widen as I hear Zack shouting my name.

I look behind me to see him running towards me.

I bury my face into my hands as he sits down next to me.

I shiver as he puts his arm around me.

'Please don't cry.'

I smile sadly as I hear the concern in his voice. However, my smile quickly fades as I look into his eyes. My voice is shaky as I open my mouth to say something.'

'Zack…W-what just happened?'

Zack looks at the ground nervously.

'I…I don't know. But there is something I need to tell you.'

I watch him as his cheeks turn pink. He takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes again.

'Listen, Cody…Lately, I have…I mean, my feelings, uh…I think I might…Oh, screw this! I love you Cody! Not as a brother, but more! And I'm freaked out you might never wanna talk to me again now you know this, but…That kiss, it felt so good. I just hope that now that you know this, you won't start avoiding me or something.'

I listen in shock as I listen to his confession. I know I feel exactly the same.

'Zack, I…kinda feel the same.'

Zack had closed his eyes after his confession, too afraid to look at his brothers face. But now he quickly opens them and looks at me hopefully.

'Cody…Really?'

'Really.'

'But, what will people think of us?'

I sigh, but quickly smile again.

'Tell me, Zack. Since when do you care about what people think of you?'

He grins at me. I grin back. When he leans in for another kiss, I don't refuse.

Yes, we are gay twin brothers who are currently making out in the school garden. And you know what?

I've never been happier.

**Woahh, this actually turned out to be better than I expected. xD**

**I would really like it if you review to tell me what you think of it.**

**Also, if you have a great story idea that you want me to write, tell me. I'm more than happy to take requests :3**


End file.
